Stuck in the Forgotten Past
by sydsyd1134
Summary: Young 12 year old Goku accidently transports himself to an unkown planet being purged by Bardock and his crew.Bardock finds him and has pity for the boy's amnesia and takes him in,unkowing that Goku is his own son!Can Goku find his way home?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any characters from Dragonball or Dragonball Z. They all belong to Akira Toriyama.

Goku looked over through beakers and vile; he was making funny faces in his reflection. The 12 year old was had decided to visit his friend Bulma Briefs at her house. Goku had spiky messy black hair and black eyes. He was wearing an orange gi and was fairly muscular for a boy. He was short for his age and child-like and a bit clueless. The strangest thing of all about this boy was that he had a furry brown tail swinging cheerfully behind him. Unknowing to him but very known to his friends, when he looks into the full moon he transform into a giant ape creature and destroys everything wildly. He was unusually strong for a normal Earth boy. He had been raised by Grandpa Gohan as an infant when he found him; he was wild and uncontrollable for a strange reason; then one day he fell off a gorge and hit himself badly on the head. He had miraculously survived but received somewhat amnesia. His grandfather soon passed away. Goku never knew or seen his family so he became an orphan. Later he meets Bulma and the others and hunts for the mystic Dragonballs. Now the boy fights for good and justice as well as fun.

The orphan boy looked at his genius friend Bulma who was toying with some sort of machine. "Bulma, what'cha doing?"

The beautiful teenage blue haired girl replied, "I'm tinkering with this time-space machine my dad made."

"What does that do?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "It takes you back and forward in time and probably send you to a different universe or planet or something."

"That sounds awesome!"

"Yeah, it does. But I can't get this stupid contraption to work!"

Goku walked towards and into the big machine and says happily, "All it needs is a good kick!" he said. He kicked the inside of the machine hard. The doors closed suddenly the room began to rattle. 'W-what's going on?"

Bulma gasped as the machine began to disappear! "GOKU!!!" she screamed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"YAAAH!!" Goku screamed tumbling around the machine. Then he heard a large boom then a female computer's voice, "**Now entering, Plant Kuaka, date and time: 13 years ago." **

"T-thirteen years ago; that's before I was even born!!" exclaimed Goku. As they were entering the atmosphere, the machine slowly was coming apart. By the time the ship hit the ground, it exploded with Goku jumping out! He screamed and landed head first in a hole. "H-HELP ME! SOMEONE, ANYONE HELP ME!" he wailed.

Then he started to he male voices outside:

"Did you hear that Bardock?

"Yeah I did Borgos."

'_Bardock? Why did that name sound so familiar? His voice sounds so proud and strong; like I heard it before." _Goku thought.

"Hey Bardock look it's a kid."

"You're right Toma, looking at that tail I say he's a sayain kid. "

_"Sayain; what's a sayain?'_

A woman's voice came up this time, "He must've been going on a mission and got miss fired; landing on this planet. Good thing we purged it already."

"Well what are we waiting for, let's get this poor kid out!" the voice of Bardock came.

"Oh thank you! Please help!" Goku pleaded.

"Keep yah tail on kid." Bardock snapped.

Goku suddenly felt rough strong hands on his legs and started tugging him. Of course this was hurting the poor lad. "Ow! Don't pull so hard."

"Well we have to sweetie, it's the only way to get you free," the woman's voice said sweetly.

Another painful pull until he felt himself flying into someone. They both screamed until hitting a wall making a hole in it. Goku opened his eyes and looking face to face with a man identical to him; all except he had a scar on his cheek and a piece of technology on his eye. It was now cracked a little bit. He looked into this man's eyes and just said, "Hi!"

_'He looks just like me!' _both the man and Goku thought in unison.

"Hi yourself," The man said back. Then the both of them started laughing. "I'm Bardock, what's your name kid; I haven't seen you around before."

"I'm Goku!"

"Goku, what kind of Sayain name is that?"

'_That word again, Sayain' _"Well that was the name my grandfather Gohan gave me when he found me."

"Found you?" a male voice rang out. He recognized this voice as the voice of the man Toma.

"Yeah, he found me in the woods one day and raised me. I fell off a gorge when I was a baby and hurt my head. I was happy ever since. The grandpa got killed by some sort of monster that comes out during the full moon."

Bardock and his crew stared at the boy. They were all thinking, '_that poor kid, he must've gotten amnesia and had forgotten his mission. He also must've forgotten he's a sayain warrior and thinks his an inhabitant of this planet."_

Bardock got up and put Goku on the ground, "Listen kid, you're not what you think you are. You are one of us, a Sayain Warrior from planet Vegeta-sei. You must've have gotten amnesia and forgot you mission to purge this planet, leaving it to us."

Goku stood back a little in awe, a little shocked and mostly confused. "H-how do you know? How are you so sure?"

Goku had just noticed these people had weird looking armor and eye pieces. The man Toma had numbers bleeping on the strange piece of technology. Then he noticed they all had furry brown belts. Bardock's eyes were concentrated on only Goku; they had a bit of sympathy in them but mostly fighting fire in them. Goku's eyes widened as the furry belt unraveled into a tail; the others did the same. The wagged their tails like Goku did.

Bardock and the other's eyes widened with awe when the boy's eyes became watery and had tears falling from his face. His face was leaking. Then he ran up to Bardock and gave him a hug and sobbed happily, "I-I'm not the only one with a tail! I-I-I'm not a-alone anymore!"

Bardock looked down at the weeping preteen. This boy, barely a teenager was all alone for many years; probably treated as a freak because he was different. Toma and friends eyes widened in surprise when they saw their captain wrap his arms around the boy and hugged him back saying softly, "Let it all out, just let it all out…"


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any characters from Dragonball or Dragonball Z. They all belong to Akira Toriyama.

Goku had soon found himself crying himself fast asleep in Bardock's arms. "B-Bardock what are you going to do with that kid?" Borgos asked his captain.

"Isn't it obvious, this poor sayain boy doesn't know who he is. He's probably an orphan and doesn't have a family. My first son Raditz is in need of a little brother, I think it would be good for that brat. I'm going to take him back to Vegeta-sei and raise him to be a true sayain warrior!

The others gasped, except for Toma. Toma was Bardock's best friend since they were six. Bardock's parents were so busy they never had any time for him; so Bardock felt like an orphan. Maybe also because this boy looked like him, it reminded Bardock of his former younger-self. He nodded with pride to his best friend. The group flew off back to a cluster of craters with pods in them.

Bardock's crew got into their pods while Goku was hitching one with Bardock. He had been asleep the whole time. He was snoring loudly during their trip to Vegeta-sei. _'Man, this kid snores louder than Borgos and Shugesh combined.' _Bardock mused. _'Just you wait, once we get back home, I'll give you a new real sayain name and you'll join my family. You'll join the academy and fight and purge planets in the name of Frieza.'_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When they got back a couple of guards and doctors surrounded the pods when they opened. Bardock had a reputation to come back from big missions not even the elites would take on barely alive. The all gasped when Bardock rushed out in a panic. He had a few scratches on him and a whimpering sayain boy that looked like him. "Quickly get this boy to a doctor and a regeneration tank. He has a fever!"

A doctor tried to calm him down. Another doctor took Goku and Bardock towards the healing room. Once Goku was in the care of doctors and nurses, he was forced into a regeneration tank for his mild injuries. It took a few hours until he was fully healed. Bardock quickly got dressed and rushed towards Goku's room. He was in a room with a nurse feeding him soup.

Goku's face was pale and sickly. He looked meekly at Bardock and said softly before going into darkness,"H-hi d-d-dad..."

Dad? Did he call him dad? He did call Bardock dad. Was he so sick he actually thought Bardock was his father? He must've overheard Bardock telling his crew about raising him and immediately wanted to call him dad. He smiled softly and traced his finger over the boys pale cheek. Bardock grabbed a chair and immediately started to concentrate on the sleeping boy again.

He stayed in the hospital for a few days until Goku was completely cured of his fever. The only woman in Bardock's crew Fasha gave him a get well present, a black and brown sayain armor. **(A/N: Picture Radiz's armor, only smaller on little Goku.) **Fasha said it was one the latest styles on Vegeta-sei. Goku sadly took off his turtle hermit gi and but it on. It was a little bit stiff, yet it grew on him.

"Now it's time to pick you a new name." Bardock told his new 'adopted' son.

"What's wrong with name? Back home every liked my name."

"Here on Vegeta-sei, Goku isn't really a name here. How does Kakarot sound? I've always liked that name."

Goku giggled. "Kakarot sounds like a vegetable!"

Bardock 'humphed; he then said in a commanding voice, "You will be from now on known as Kakarot do you understand me boy?"

Goku jumped and then saluted him like a sailor to him captain saying, "Sir, yes sir!"

Bardock pleased suddenly ordered, "Alright solider, fall out!"

"Yes sir!" Goku said and followed Bardock. The nurses chuckled on how cute 'Kakarot' was.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bardock opened a door reveling a small messy, um-well kept apartment. "I apologize if it's too messy for your taste. My eldest son and I spend too much time training, house work doesn't come first to us. I'm a third-class sayain, so I don't get that much money. Is that okay with you?

Goku smiled happily and said, "It great. I used to live in a small cottage in the middle of the woods near the mountains. I never lived in an apartment before. I never did house-work back home anyway. I too was busy either fishing, training, or eating!"

Bardock's face turned into a grin, "A big eater huh? So am I!"

Goku laughed. He looked around and asked, "Where's your older son?"

"Raditz? He's off training in Frieza's private elite off-planet academy for a few years. You won't see him for at least 5 years." Bardock said idly landing in an old lazy-boy recliner chair.

"Oh…" Goku said sadly. He climbed onto the recliner and laid on his new 'father's' lap. He closed his eyes and smiled happily. He always wanted a real family. He finally found a planet, a civilization, full of people who love to fight and had tail, just like him. He soon cleared his mind of Earth and tried to remember what his mission was. Snuggling up o Bardock, he began to snore, which signed he was already asleep. Bardock chuckled and closed his eys and fell into a much needed sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any characters from Dragonball or Dragonball Z. They all belong to Akira Toriyama.

The next day, Bardock wanted to show Goku the city before his next assignment. Goku was just thrilled to see so many citizens had tails like him. But what was confusing that there were other creatures on this planet. 'Why are there so many other creatures besides sayains on this planet?"

Bardock sighed, "Our King Vegeta had recently signed a contract with the King Cold Empire's son Frieza; now basically Frieza runs the entire planet now. He has alien immigrants occupying and running this planet. We sayains are just his loyal worker. Purging planets and destroying civilizations in his name. We then sell the destroyed planet in the inter-galactic market Frieza want to rule the universe."

"Th-that's terrible. Destroying everyone! Why don't you fight? Why don't you rebel?"

"It's not as simple as that. If we could we would. But he's too...strong. Just drop it Kakarot."

"But…"

"I SAID DROP IT!!"

"Alright alright." Goku sighed.

"I'm sorry. Let's get some lunch at the bar."

"Yay! I'm starved!" Goku cheered. Bardock chuckled as he picked up Goku and flew to the bar. **(A/N: Goku doesn't know how to fly yet.)**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Meanwhile back at Capsule Corporation, Bulma called Master Roshi, Yamcha, Oolong, and Krillen and told them the tragedy. "So wait, Goku is somewhere either in the future or past. And he's somewhere probably in a different universe or planet?" Yamcha said.

Bulma nodded. "He kicked the machine and sent him to who knows where."

"Leave something like that to Goku, the little knuckle-head." Oolong said idly. Unfortunately everyone nodded in agreement sadly.

"So Bulma, how can we get Goku back?" Krillen asked.

"Well, I'd have to look over my dad's blueprints and build another transporter. Then we can look for Goku from there. I can input DNA tracker in it too so we can have an easier time looking for him." Bulma said.

"Sounds reasonable. While you do that babe, I guess Krillen and Oolong and I can hunt for the Dragonballs just in case," Yamcha said.

"Yes, that'll be good. Bulma agreed. Then she glared at Roshi, "I'd think you should bring Master Roshi too."

Everyone nodded. "What?" the old man asked.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Back on Vegeta-sei, Goku and Bardock were eating like crazy at the bar. Everyone stared and some looked sick. A few sayains had to even walk out. Whispers ensued on how much they looked identical and their eating habits were similar. The two ignored them. Dirty dishes piled up higher than the ceiling. "Just put it on Toma's tab!" Bardock said heartily. The bartender nodded meekly before fainting at the sight of all those dirty dishes.

"Wow Bardock that was delicious! Goku laughed as they walked out of the bar.

"You know you don't always have to call me Bardock. You can call me…dad." Bardock said in a daze.

"Dad? Wow, I never had a dad before. I only had a granddad, but that's it. Thank you!" Goku smiled.

Bardock couldn't help to smile back. Being with this boy, made his heart fly. This was his dream son; the son Raditz could never be. He was happy, carefree, understanding, and curios. He was perfect in Bardock's eyes. Even though he was so…un-sayain-like, he was the perfect adopted son for any dad. Bardock decided to take a short stop at the academy to sign Goku up. Once signed up to the Junior Sayain Fighting Academy, he was immediately given a small scouter with a green screen. Just like Bardock's. Goku didn't even care that he was signing on to be another one of Frieza's puppets.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any characters from Dragonball or Dragonball Z. They all belong to Akira Toriyama. A few OCs in here.

"You found all the Dragonballs?" Bulma asked as she put on her backpack full of survival tools and capsules.

"Yeah babe! They were pretty easy to find. You're a real genius, finishing the machine so fast and putting in a DNA tracker." Yamcha said happily putting the bag of mystic ball in his backpack.

"Thank you. Now we take this hair for Goku's comb," Bulma said putting in a black strand of hair," And the tracker finds his DNA match."

Krillen, Oolong, Puar, and Roshi nodded. Each of them looked ready to go on an adventure. With a nod, Bulma and the others shuffled in the now bigger machine; bracing themselves for the worst. Bulma pressed a big red button and the doors closed. Then the whole machine began to rattle. Everyone screamed as they warped through a strange tunnel. Bulma could feel the ship coming apart. She looked through the window and could a red planet on horizon.

A voice from the machine said, "**Now entering Planet Vegeta-sei. Year: 13 years ago. Home to the alien Sayain race."**

"Sayain? What's a sayain?" Yamcha asked. Bulma shrugged. When the ship landed on a dusty plain near a big city, the gang headed out. Bulma expected the ship and announced it would take at least a few days for her to fix it. Yamcha thought it would be a good time to try to look for Goku and find out what a sayain was. Bulma removed the DNA tracker and gave it to Yamcha. "You and the others will look for Goku. I'm gonna try to find some parts in the city."

"Be careful Bulma." Yamcha told his girlfriend. She smiled and kissed his cheek. The with 2 puffs from 2 air cycle capsules, both of them glided off toward the city and split up.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile, young Prince Vegeta was taking a stroll through the streets with his subordinate Nappa. "Hmph, these commoners can't take care of a city right. When I am king, I will change everything; starting with kicking Frieza out!"

"You are so right my prince." Nappa agreed.

Vegeta stopped walking and eyes widened. "My prince, what is wrong?" Nappa asked.

"Shut up you idiot," Vegeta scoffed, "Look at that beautiful girl over there." He pointed at a lovely girl with blue hair and eyes. She was looking at mechanics and technology with interest.

"That vixen over there?"

"Yes, she's gorgeous. I am going to marry her." Vegeta announced with pride.

"But sire, aren't you a little too young for her, and aren't you a little too young for marriage."

"Shut it, I am prince. I can do whatever I want. I want to marry that girl. Go Nappa; tell her the prince would like to have her for marriage."

"Yes sir."

Nappa walked over the girl. She looked at him and gasped. "Y-yes? Can I help you?" she asked the big muscular man nervously.

"Our Prince Vegeta has fallen in love with you Madame. He would like you have your hand in marriage."

"W-wait, marriage! I haven't even met the guy. Is he handsome for starters?"

"Oh yes, many girl swoon over him."

"Really…and he's a prince."

"Yes, a real prince charming."

Bulma thought for a moment. Yamcha was nice and all, but Bulma always had dreamt about marrying a prince. The inhabitants of this planet seemed human enough. He sounded handsome. She looked at Nappa and said, 'Tell the prince that I, Bulma Briefs, accept his proposal." He could've sworn she heard a "Yes!" somewhere. Nappa bowed and walked away.

IIIIIIIIIII

When it came time for Goku to go to the Junior Sayain Fighting Academy, Goku was prepared for anything. He never went to school, Grandpa Gohan had always home-schooled him. When Goku thought of school, he thought of a school-house filled surrounded by grass and flowers. There would be children playing and running around. There would be a playground with a swing-set. But when Goku saw the academy, it was the exact opposite.

The Junior Sayain Fighting Academy, or JSFA, was a big grey and black building. It was surrounded by purple and dark green plants and vines. It had dry and cracked up land. But even though there was no playground or swing-set, but there were children. That was good enough for Goku. Goku's heart soared when he saw all of the children had tails on them.

Bardock had walked him to school that day. He smiled and said, "Go on, and go make some friends. I'll pick you up later, if I'm not back, you know where we live." Goku smiled and ran off to the other children. Goku saw a boy with long black hair with dark red streaks in them pulled into a ponytail. His tail wiggling yet dropping sadly. He was wearing dark green sayain armor.

Goku walked over toward the boy and said cheerfully, "Hi I'm Go…err…Kakarot! What's your name?"

The boy looked up and mumbled softly, enough for Goku to hear, "Dren…"

"Dren, that's a cool name. You wanna play?

Dren nodded. In the next 3o minutes, Kakarot and Dren became best friends on Vegeta-sei.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any characters from Dragonball or Dragonball Z. They all belong to Akira Toriyama. A few OCs in here.

When it was time to go class, Goku was very nervous. Even though he had Dren watching his back, he had no idea what his teacher looked like and is like. He luckily was sharing a desk next to Dren, all sorts of chattering sayain children we laughing. The teacher hadn't arrived yet. Nobody heard the door open, but everyone silenced when the door slammed closed. Goku made a small "eep" when he saw his teacher. He was big very muscular man; he had many battle scars all over his arms, legs, face, and even on his tail. He had horrid scowl and en expression that made him seem like he smelt something horrible. He had long hair pulled into multiple ponytails. He was very intimidating looking. He turned and picked up was small chunk of chalk and wrote hard on the board, spelling his name. He shouted, "I am your instructor for the rest of your miserable school year. Listen up you maggots because I won't repeat myself, I am Mr. Kostas. You will listen, obey, and do every command I say. No ifs, ands, or buts about it!" He turned around, glaring at everyone, especially Goku. "In this class, in this academy, you will not only learn how to become a great warrior; you will learn how to eat, breathe, and live to fight. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir Yes sir!" the whole class chorused. Goku then raised his hand and asked, 'What about reading and math?"

The class gasped. Dren whispered in his ear, "You shouldn't have done that Kakarot."

Mr. Kostas walked over to Goku's desk and bend down, towering over him. "Tell me; what are your name, family, and rank." He said in sickly sweet voice.

"K-Kakarot, my father is B-Bardock. He's a low-rank solider so I guess I am too." He answered.

"You low-rank soldiers should know never talk back to your superiors! You will not ask that question again!" Mr. Kostas yelled. Goku for the first time; whimpered in defeat. The teacher glared and him and said, "I'm keeping my eye on you Kakarot."

Goku gulped. Dren gave him a look of sympathy. This was going to be one long school year.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile, Bulma was ogling at a small ruby ball she received earlier. She was in her new hotel room she shared with Krillen and Yamcha. Roshi, Oolong, and Puar slept in the other room. Yamcha was still glaring daggers at his now **ex-**girlfriend.

_--Flashback—_

_Yamcha and the others sighed; they couldn't find Goku that easy. They were too much interference in the DNA tracker. Bulma was humming happily to herself; Yamcha wondered what kept his girlfriend in such a good mood. "Hey babe, why are you so happy, we couldn't find Goku." He asked_

_"Well Yamcha, today while I was out looking for parts for my machine this guy came and told me—_

_Suddenly the door knocked. "I'll get it" she said quickly. 'Guy? What does she mean by a guy told her something…?' Yamcha though worriedly. Bulma opened the door revealing a very big muscular man with a small mustache and a small crop of hair on his head. He had an idiotic expression on his face. _

_Bulma smiled, "Hello Nappa."_

_"Hello milady, a have a message and a gift from your fiancé." He said_

_"Wait fiancé? Bulma what's going on?" Yamcha demanded._

_"Well if you must know, the prince of this planet has asked my hand in marriage. I've always wanted to marry a prince." Bulma snorted_

_"You don't even know this guy."_

_Bulma ignored him and asked, "Well Nappa, what has my prince come yet?"_

_"He will reveal himself shortly later, but for know his gift is this." She pulled out a small ruby ball incrusted with a gold V on it. "It is the royal family engagement acceptance. If you take, there is no giving back." Bulma smiled and took. Yamcha fell off the bed with tears. _

_Nappa smirked and said, "I will tell his highness your acceptance. His message is this, "Lady Bulma, I am so in love with you. I cannot wait for our wedding to come next week. Invite as many friends as you want. I will meet you tomorrow night for dinner with my family at the palace."_

_Bulma smiled and said sweetly, "Tell my Prince Vegeta I am excited to finally meet him._

_--End of Flashback—_

"I hate this Prince Vegeta guy, whoever he is." Yamcha said to himself.

"I love this Prince Vegeta guy, whoever he is.' Bulma said dreamily out loud. I" can't wait to meet him tomorrow night! I have to go shopping for a dress to meet him and the other royals!"

"Aw man!" Yamcha groaned.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any characters from Dragonball or Dragonball Z. They all belong to Akira Toriyama. A few OCs in here.

"All right you pathetic bunch of primate children, before we get started; I want all of you to show me you best attacks." Mr. Kostas growled. The class gave him a puzzled look. "Oh come on! Don't tell you don't have best and most powerful attacks.

"We do! We just don't know what we are going to use as targets!" Came the voice of a girl somewhere in the room. The instructor snorted. He clapped his hand; Goku let out a small gasp when he saw large group of short green alien things with red eyes all chuckling and growling. "You'll be using these Saibamen as targets. They are as stupid and single-minded as they are brutal. One at a time you will all destroy these pathetic creatures with your strongest and best attack. Do I make myself clear class?"

"Sir yes sir!" The class chorused.

The line went pretty quickly as did the Saibamen. Goku was both excited and nauseous about this. First, he'd had to sow the entire class his best attack including his friend and mean teacher; second he'd have to kill something that didn't deserve to be kill; thirdly the other kid's attacks seemed more cooler and powerful then his Kamehamaha move; and fourthly people would think his is a wimp and disgrace Bardock. No, Goku had to do this.

Dren was in front of him and his turn had come. Dren hovered off the ground and yelled, "_**JEWEL STORM!!" **_Suddenly glowing sharp jewel came out from every place of Dren's body and immediately attack the Saibaman. The shards sliced the Saibaman into small thin scraps. Mr. Kostas nodded and checked off his name. He stopped when it was Goku's turn.

"All right low-rank, show me and this Saibaman what you got." He said bitterly. Goku nodded.

Goku got into battle position. Then getting all his ki into his hands. Mr. Kostas and shocked when checking his power –level. It was once normal for the son of a low-ranking solider; now it was increasing towards an elite soldier's power. The class was gasping. Goku then yelled, "_**KAME-HA-ME-HAA!!!" **_ Blue ki exploded from Goku's _hand _and not only destroy one Saibaman, but all of them! The class all gasped. Mr. Kostas eyes were bulging.

"I-incredible…. It's impossible for the son of a low-rank though to wipe out all the Saibamen. H-how did you do it?" Mr. Kostas asked his eyes still bugging. Goku shrugged. The teacher glared at him. "Since Kakarot," he hissed directly at Goku, "destroyed all the Saibamen I could get hold on. We'll have to continue tomorrow." A few kids either groaned or sighed in relief.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Everyone went to lunch afterwards. Today's lunch was dinosaur sandwiches, root beer, and so alien species meat sticks. Dren and Goku were sitting together at a small lunch table. Dren looked pale in daze; watching Kakarot eat was strange and sickening. No child is that bottomless. Another thing crossed Dren's mind. "Hey Kakarot, how did you destroy all those Saibamen with one move?" he asked.

Goku swallowed his food and gasped, "I told you guys, I don't know. I could control the blast that good. I didn't know Saibamen were that weak."

"You power level increased along with the blast…" Dren said quietly picking at his alien sticks.

"Well, that's what the blast does. It lets out your true potential. Let's drop the chit-chat and focus on today's glorious lunch!" Goku laughed happily.

"Wow Kakarot, you surely are…different from the rest of us. Speaking out on a higher ranking officer, destroying all the Saibamen my accident, actually smiling and having fun…wow…" Was all Dren could really say.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any characters from Dragonball or Dragonball Z. They all belong to Akira Toriyama. A few OCs in here.

Bulma twirled around in front of the mirror. She was wearing a brand new dress. I was white with silk and small butterfly clip over the skirt. Her hair was in a messy bun with white pumps. Her make was modest, actually she was quite lovely. Tonight was the night she was going to the palace and meet her future fiancé, the prince of all sayains. Yamcha, Krillen, Puar, Oolong, and Roshi were all in suits. Roshi was cat calling her, giving her inappropriate compliments; Yamcha was growling and mumbling and maybe even crying; all others were only thinking about the grand banquet to celebrate Bulma's and the prince's engagement. She placed the little ruby ball of engagement into her white purse and swung on her shoulder.

"Tonight is the night, the night where I meet my Prince Charming Vegeta!" Bulma swooned. A knock was heard on the door. Bulma opened it and smiled. It was Nappa. He was in a suit as well.

He smiled announced, "Lady Bulma, yours and your companions' carriages are waiting for you. The prince is anxious and waiting for you. I must remind you that Prince Vegeta is a bit impatient when it comes to the lovely young lady he loves." Bulma blushed as she walked out of her room. The others followed. Bulma had received a luxury carriage all for herself; the men got a small mediocre carriage. It was a tight squeeze for the guys. Bulma on the other hand, had plenty of arm and leg room, and a little box fill with fat free chocolates.

"This is going to be the greatest night of my life!" Bulma sang.

"This is going to be the most terrible night of my life," Yamcha mourned.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The group gasped on how big and grand the royal palace was. There were many guards. When the carriages stopped the front doors; Nappa led Bulma the group into the palace. At the main hall there were two people waiting. A tall muscular man with black hair the defied gravity; a black goatee and beard; grand armor with a silken cape; he was wearing a crown; and he was about in is thirties. The second one waiting looked a lot like him. He was a five year old boy with the same hair style and clothes. He smirked and had faint blush when he saw Bulma.

Nappa came and bowed in front of the two guys. "Milord, may I present your future daughter-in-law, Lady Bulma Briefs; and company," Nappa said standing aside for the man to get a good look Bulma. "Lady Bulma, this is the king of Vegeta-sei; King Vegeta."

Bulma gulped. He was a scary man, yet he looked so elegant and proud. She curtsied and said clearly, "Your highness, it is an honor to meet you. I am so honored that I was chosen to wed your son." She was trying to make a good first impression on the man. The king stepped closer to Bulma. He started to look around her and examine her.

When he finished his inspection and smirked and said, "Ah yes, a fine young woman. I can tell she is smart and caring. She is also quite beautiful. She will make an excellent queen, daughter-in-law, and wife for my son."

"By the way your highness, where is your son. He said he'd meet me here tonight. All I see is you youngest son." Bulma asked, looking down on the small prince.

All three sayain started to laugh. Bulma the others gave them puzzled expressions. The boy grabbed her hand pulled her down roughly; he kissed it and said, "Milady, I am Prince Vegeta; your future husband."

"WHAT?!?" The Earthling gasped.

"What is wrong? I think it is grand to see my son pick out his wife and mate early. As they say, the early bird catches the worm." King Vegeta said proudly.

"It's not that you highness; I was just expecting someone older…and taller…" Bulma said.

She glared at her friends who were trying to console their laughter. Mostly Yamcha though.

"It should be an honor for you! Nappa had informed me that you took the ruby ball. He told you no give backs. I am impatient and I want you mine now!" Vegeta said. Yamcha the others stopped their humoring. Vegeta turned to his father, "Father, I wish to make this woman my wife soon. I cannot wait a week." He whined.

The king chuckled and said, "Alright my son. You will marry this girl…hmm…oh! You will marry her the day after tomorrow. So we can get thing set up!"

"Yay!" Vegeta cheered. "Isn't it wonderful Bulma my sweet?" Vegeta jumped into Bulma's arms and kissed her cheek.

"Just…magnificent…" Bulma said sarcastically. Her prince charming was a 5 year old. Yamcha was in hysterics.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own any characters from Dragonball or Dragonball Z. They all belong to Akira Toriyama. A few OCs in here.

The day was over. _'Finally…" _Goku thought. It had been one yell after another. Mr. Kostas was still angry with him; soon they became mortal enemies. Goku walked out of the academy; his droopy face turned happy and excited when he saw someone waiting for him and the front gates. It was Bardock; he was slouching coolly on the fates pole smiling at him. "Hey son…" he said softly.

Hey son…two words Goku never thought he would hear in his whole entire life. Trying not to cry; Goku ran to Bardock and jumped and hugged him. Bardock stumbled a bit from the force. This kid could really give a hug. Goku smiled and climbed on to Bardock's shoulder; ready to go home. His new home on Vegeta-sei. _'I'm sure the guys would understand. Bardock would be heartbroken if I left him. I finally have family. Maybe I could try and keep touch with them if I try hard enough.' _Goku tried to think positively as Bardock flew back to the apartment.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ah, home sweet home." Bardock sighed opening the door and landing on his favorite recliner chair. "Kakarot, can you make us some dinner. I'm in need of something raw, meaty, and juicy." He ordered. He was clearly tired from today's assignment. Goku nodded and walked towards the small kitchen.

Goku opened the refrigerator to see mostly meat and alcoholic drinks in there. He saw some vegetables and fruits and some juice and water. He saw a giant jug of milk and a lot of beer and ale. Goku took 2 legs of meat; it was green and blue spotted. The he took some of the fruit juice for himself and a can of beer for Bardock. He took some of the vegetables as well. He got some somewhat clean plates; and karate chopped the vegetables to handful size. He took a plastic cup and poured the juice messily.

"Dinner's ready dad!" Goku announced happily. Bardock got out of his chair and went into the kitchen and saw mess. Spills, leftovers, even a few trash was all over. The spread on the small table was unorganized and all over the place; a few plates hanging on edge. Kakarot obviously didn't know how to take care of a kitchen or cook properly. Not that sayains need proper presentation on manners. Usually the royals required a bit of that.

Goku plopped down on his stool chair and began eating messily. The meat was undercooked. Bardock smiled and sat down; just how he liked it. Raditz was always proper a cooked it too much. Bardock enter the feat as well. All that was left was one leg of meat. Bardock glared and Kakarot; Goku glared and Dad. You could see and hear sparks flying between them. Goku stood up on the table and Bardock got out his chair. Soon a tug-o-war started between them. Goku; being small and nimble, got the last piece of meat.

"Cheater…" Bardock pouted.

"All's fair in food and war." Goku laughed.

Bardock couldn't help to laugh. Het tousled Goku's messy hair; and picked him up and dropped him on his favorite chair. Goku turned on the small TV and while Bardock read the newspaper. Bardock came across some interesting new, "Hey Kakarot, listen to this; Prince Vegeta is going to get married to some girl. Imagine; our 5 year old prince getting married to a teenage girl. She's pretty cute for a girl without a tail."

"Really dad, who's the girl?" Goku asked.

"Some girl from some planet called E-arth; it says the girl's name is Bulma Briefs."

Goku gulped; Bulma was here. She must've come after him with probably the others looking for him. Now thanks to Goku's blunder, Bulma was going to get married to a 5 year old alien prince. This was his entire fault; Goku had to get the others back. Knowing them; they'd probably force him to come with them; but Goku had a family now. He had his new dad Bardock, his new older brother Raditz, his friend Dren, and an entire civilization on tailed fighters.

'S-so dad, when's the wedding?" Goku asked nervously.

"The day after tomorrow. Why do you care, low-ranks aren't invited to such big events."

"Oh I was just wondering. I know we could never get invited t-to s-something this big."

"Are you alright; you seem a bit nervous?"

"Oh it's nothing dad." Goku said, trying to ward off any suspicions. Bardock shook his head and continued to the cross-word puzzles.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile Bulma and the gang were having a glorious feast in honor of her and the Vegeta's engagement. Roshi, Krillen, and Puar were eating the scrumptious alien delicacies wildly. Yamcha was stifling giggles. Bulma was still in shock while eating slowly her salad. Vegeta was sitting next to her, ogling her and sighing on how lovely she was. King Vegeta could only imagine his grand-children; the future rulers of his kingdom.

The king was pleased on how beautiful Vegeta's bride was; beautiful women with strong handsome men brought strong beautiful children. Yes, this was something to boast about. Frieza too was at the banquet. He just smirked; Vegeta with a pretty girl; this girl seemed intelligent and she might be of some use to him. Perhaps she could enlighten him of her planet and its technology. Vegeta would make an excellent puppet.

Frieza really wanted to break the ice during this banquet, 'King Vegeta, I heard the most interesting news today." The tyrant started making small talk.

"Hmm…? What is it Frieza?" King Vegeta asked coming out of his grand-children fantasy.

"I heard low-class commander Bardock found some sayain child on planet Kuaka. He's raising the boy in his own. The rumor has it that this boy got amnesia and forgot everything, even his mission and the full moon. I believe his old name was…err... Goku or something; anyway his new name is Kakarot."

"Interesting; a new sayain on Vegeta-sei…"

Everyone stopped they heard the alien say Goku. His new name was Kakarot? This Bardock fellow raising him as his own? Goku has amnesia. Goku is actually an alien warrior? And what's this about a mission? So many questions filled the Earthlings' minds. Bulma shook it off; she had more important thing to worry about like getting married a 5 year old.

Yamcha decided to look for this guy Bardock and ask him a few questions; and get Goku out with Bulma before her wedding. They needed to get back to Earth 13 years later. Tomorrow starts the hunt.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own any characters from Dragonball or Dragonball Z. They all belong to Akira Toriyama. A few OCs in here.

Goku sighed in relief when Bardock got off the phone. The academy had just called that school would be cancelled in honor and preparation of the prince's wedding. Bardock smirked; a whole 2 days to be with Kakarot. Goku smirked too; a whole 2 days to search for the others and get them out of here before Bulma becomes Mrs. Vegeta. Goku shuddered at the thought.

"Well Kakarot, what should we do today? How about we get an assignment together? Yah know; a little father son bonding planet purge." Bardock suggested.

"Tempting…" Goku started. Then he said in a low voice, "I rather go see Bulma…"

Bardock however did not hear him. He quickly grabbed Goku by the back of his collar and rushed out the door. When they arrived at the palace; the place where all sayains get their missions; Bardock instructed, "Wait here so I can find us a mission. Missions go fast and I want a good one. Something an elite can't handle. If Uncle Toma and the others come; find me and tell me."

Goku nodded. He smiled. The palace; a perfect place to search for Bulma. She was bound to be here somewhere with the guys. Goku made a quick run for it after Bardock disappeared from sight. Goku tried his best to blend into the busy palace. As he walked the palace halls he noticed strange grand paintings. Paintings of sayains with spiky golden hair and teal eyes. Most of the sayains on Vegeta-sei had black, brown, or rare red hair; they also had black pit less eyes.

Goku stopped at one painting; it was a painting of a sayain with spiky blonde hair and teal eyes. He was fighting some sort of humanoid creature. "Interested aren't yah?" a voice came. Goku jumped and saw an old man janitor with a mop and a bucket. Goku nodded meekly.

"Who or what is that?" he asked the wise looking janitor.

"Huh, funny a sayain child doesn't know that. It's practically history; what do they teach you in that brainless academy. That my boy is the one of the legendary Super Sayains." The old man said in a daze.

"Super…sayains?" Goku titled his head.

"Yeah, super sayains. Once every thousand years or so, one or a bunch of chosen true-blooded sayains are able to obtain unlimited power. They transform into beings of golden hair and bright blue eyes. They say a super sayain is the ultimate unrivaled warrior. I may be old, but I heard once rumor that there are levels to this great power. Each with their own form and attacks and defenses. These are legendary battles fought by super sayains."

"Wow! That's amazing. Do you think I can become a super sayain?" Goku asked excitedly. The old man chuckled on how excited and interested the boy was. Usually every sayain child either got bored or didn't believe the old man.

"Maybe…some day. I don't know if a thousand years have passed yet. But son, you have a lot of spirit in you; maybe one day you can obtain the legendary super sayain and fight in glorious battles. Maybe one day I'll be putting a painting of you on this wall…" the old man said dreamily.

Goku grinned. He thanked the old timer for the history lesson and ran off. _'I've decided; I'm going to find the guys and get them home. I'll stay here and train until I become a legendary super sayain and bring honor to dad. Soon I'll get my family into the elites and they'll start putting painting of me on the wall. I train enough and overthrow Frieza and free Vegeta-sei. I hope I get to meet that old guy again, he reminds me of Grandpa' _Goku mused as he continued his search of Bulma and the gang.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own any characters from Dragonball or Dragonball Z. They all belong to Akira Toriyama. A few OCs in here.

Meanwhile Bulma was in her luxury guest room, getting fitted in her wedding dress, the dress was a bit uncomfortable a bit itchy. The white dress was long a puffy, yet somehow revealing and sexy. Bulma always imagined herself in a nicer looking dress; getting married to a nice young man she loved. Instead, she was in this tight dress; soon to be married to a 5 year old alien prince. Ugh, what else could go wrong? The planet being destroyed?

The sayain maids were all giggling and complimenting on how lucky and pretty she was while trying to fit her in the dress. "Oh you are so lucky the prince chose you! All the girls on Vegeta-sei wish to marry him one day!" a maid with short brown hair giggled.

"Well I think he's the one lucky to have found such a pretty girl. This blue hair is like silk! Such a nice skinny body and such pretty blue eyes!" Another maid with long black hair complimented.

"Err…thanks." Bulma said awkwardly.

"Her only fault, sisters, is that she doesn't have a tail!" said the third maid with wild blackish blue hair.

The other maids nodded. Bulma rolled her eyes; what's with these people and their stupid monkey tails? Bulma sighed and pulled down the veil over her face; just to hide her shame. She had been tricked by her own silly fantasies. _'Oh Yamcha, please hurry and find Goku!'_ Bulma thought looking out the window.

Suddenly the door opened, Vegeta walked inside. He was smirking with pride; he signaled the maids to leave. With a few bows all 2 maids left the prince with his bride. The young prince, still with a smirk on his face, came to Bulma and ran his gloved fingers through Bulma's braided long hair. "You look stunning my sweet. You cannot tell how excited I am to see you in this dress tomorrow. All the elites, royals, and aristocrats will be attending the wedding."

"Oh joy…" Bulma said sarcastically; politely moving Vegeta's hand out of her hair. "But isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" Bulma said.

"Hah, I do not believe in such superstitions. I am prince, I can see my own bride whenever I want!" he growled.

_'God, he is so full of himself. How about deflating the ego once in a while!'_ Bulma thought bitterly.

Vegeta's smirk was still plated across his face. "Do not worry, after tomorrow you will be my wife. You shall be the princess of Vegeta-sei, and soon after father either dies or gets defeated by me, you'll soon become my queen of Vegeta-sei."

Bulma nodded forcefully. She couldn't make a run for it; the sayains were too fast and strong. She'd probably get killed! She had to play lover goo-goo with Vegeta in order to live and buy Yamcha and the others some time. Bulma sighed and picked up her 5 year-old fiancé. Vegeta's smirk became wider. He planted a wet sloppy kiss on Bulma's cheek. Bulma shivered and wanted to gag.

Vegeta satisfied he got out of Bulma arms and nodded his head at her. The boasting prince just needed to brag to someone about how loving and hot his fiancé was. Bulma rolled her eyes after Vegeta shut the door. Soon Bulma began to cry, she placed her head on vanity and cried. Her face was leaking; he make-up was running and getting messed up. Tomorrow she was going to get married to a little boy with a big ego.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own any characters from Dragonball or Dragonball Z. They all belong to Akira Toriyama. A few OCs and OOcs in here.

Goku passed at least 12 different hallways and levels. How big was this palace? He was getting tired and his legs were getting sore. He saw a lone cart filled with goodies nearby. Goku's stomach rumbled. _"Maybe it's time for a snack break…' _Goku thought. With grin on his face his snuck under the cover of the cart and began feasting on bottom half of the goodies. Then he felt a slight push. _'Is it just me, or is this cart moving!" _Goku panicked. The he heard voices outside.

"So this cart of food all belongs to the prince's woman?" a man's voice said.

_"Bulma…"_ Goku grinned; he was going straight to her.

"Not just her you moron; to Lady Bulma and her companions," another man said.

_'Alright; am I lucky or what? Snacks and finding Bulma and the others!'_ Goku cheered in his head.

"Shut up; let's get this junk to the lady already!" The first man yelled at the other.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inside Bulma's chambers; Yamcha and the others had no luck finding Bardock or Goku. Yamcha was trying to calm down Bulma who was now wearing sayain robes. The boys had found sayain armor and used this to try and fit in. Puar, Roshi, and Oolong were playing cards while Krillin was looking out the window; thinking about his best friend.

"Man, I'm starving. When's that room service gonna be here with our snacks?" Oolong whined.

Roshi grumbled, "Oolong, this is hardly the time. This is a matter of life and death; not to mention we might've already messed up the time-line!"

Puar glared at the pig, "Roshi is more than right! We have to find Goku and get Bulma out of here before she gets married to that snotty brat Vegeta!"

Oolong rolled his eyes. A knock was suddenly heard from the door. A man's voice was heard, "Lady Bulma, your order of snacks is here. Shall I leave them out for you or bring them here?"

Bulma glared at the greedy pig and yelled out, "Just bring it in please."

"Yes milady."

A servant sayain man came in pushing a silver cart lined with goodies. He bowed to Bulma as Oolong and Krillin started to pig out. As soon as the man left Goku jumped out of the cart and yelled, '**SURPRISE! I FOUND YOU!"**

Everyone jumped. Bulma was bug-eyed she stammered, "G-Goku, is that you?"

Goku grinned sheepishly, "Yeah it's me. But on this planet, everyone calls me Kakarot!"

"O-oh wow, Goku it's you!" Krillin said excitedly. Unable to control his happiness, Krillin rushed over and hugged his friend. Goku hugged him back soon started a strange victory dance with Krillin.

Bulma had tears of happiness in her eyes and hugged Yamcha. With Goku here, she could go home and not marry Vegeta! "This is great Goku! With you here we can take you back home with us and Bulma won't have to get hitched with the prince of all fat-heads!" Yamcha cheered.

Goku's happy expression faded into one of guilt. "What's wrong son?" Roshi asked.

"W-well you see …this guy Bardock found me and took me in. He was kind to me and became my new dad. He has an older son and he's going to be my new big brother! Back home on Earth, I didn't have a family and I was lonely secretly. Being the only one without a tail and all. Now here on Vegeta-sei everyone is like me. I'm only here to get Bulma and the rest of you out before Bulma's wedding. She doesn't deserve to be married to a 5 year old." Goku admitted solemnly.

Krillin stepped back in shock, 'B-but Goku. We came all this way here just to get you home. Earth is your home, not Vegeta-sei."

Goku looked to be on the verge of tears, he said, "I know and I really appreciate it. But please, these are my people. This is my original home. My birthplace. Besides, I don't want to break Bardock's heart." The he started to cry and wail.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bardock was running through the halls of the palace frantically. He had gotten a mission on Kanassa and his crew had already arrived. Kakarot had disappeared from where he had left him. He saw an old man janitor dusting off a painting of King Vegeta. Bardock rushed over to him and asked, "Hey, have you seen my son Kakarot? He looks like only he doesn't have a scar is pretty short. He likes to smile and is a bit goofy."

The old man turned to him and replied, "Oh yes, I've seen him not too long ago. Interesting little guy, very curios and quite kind. He was the first sayain child I've seen in 45 years who was interested in the legend of the super sayains. He seemed to be in a little of a rush. It looked like he saw going towards Lady Bulma's room."

'_What would Kakarot want with the prince's fiancé?'_ Bardock's thought. He thanked the old man and rushed off. He then heard familiar wails. He rushed to the wailing sound and saw Kakarot crying and looking down. "Kakarot!" Bardock sighed and relieved. He ran inside and saw Lady Bulma and company. "Uh…um…sorry Lady Bulma mam if my son did anything to upset you. He's a bit odd." Bardock stuttered and he and made Kakarot bow before Bulma.

Bulma was stiff, she replied in a monotone voice "Oh no, he didn't cause us any trouble. P-please take him out of my sight…" Bardock bowed again and grabbed Goku. Bulma sniffed a bit while Bardock slammed the door, She turned and began crying on the vanity again.

"Uh…Bulma…what are we going to do know?" Krillen asked quietly.

Bulma sat up straight with a serious look on her face. She wiped a tear from her eye and said seriously, "We're going home, with Goku. Whether he likes it or not." She stood up, "No more crying, no more pretending, and no more waiting. We getting back to Earth with our friend if it's the last thing I do. I am not getting married to a little spoiled rotten kid, and be his baby-sitter for the rest of my life."

"That's the spirit Bulma!" Yamcha cheered.


End file.
